Things have changed
by Ominae
Summary: After leaving the Philippines from a failed operation in Basilan, ex-Japanese Red Army terrorist Masahiro Takenaka returns back to his homeland to see the changes since he left Japan to reflect on whether he could still be a militant at heart.


Black Lagoon: Things have changed

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Black Lagoon are under the copyright of Rei Hiroe, Geneon Entertainment, Madhouse Studios and Chiba TV.

Summary:

After _leaving_ the Philippines from a failed operation in Basilan, ex-Japanese Red Army terrorist Masahiro Takenaka returns back to his homeland to see the changes since he _left _Japan to reflect on whether he could still be a militant at heart. A one shot story.

Somewhere in Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan

_Look at this place. It looks different from back then during the Cold War...  
_

Masahiro Takenaka, former member of the feared Japanese Red Army, had returned back to Japan. Specifically to its Akihabara district. He looked quite different than he had been when Masahiro went to hiding in Southeast Asia, when he sought refuge with various armed groups from the Free Aceh Movement in Indonesia's Aceh province to the Philippines' New People's Army. The Japanese man smiled, remembering the times he spent training with fellow communists in the Philippines before he moved to Basilan to join up with the Protectors of the Islamic Front. The ex-JRA terrorist had been able to land back in Japan safely with help from a passport forger in Roanapur.

He looked around Akihabara and his surroundings. If anyone were to look at Masahiro right now, he would stand out as an ordinary businessman since he had a black business suit and red necktie on. In addition, he had some hair growth on top of his head for a few months after leaving Philippine soil before he went to Thailand to do some R&R with some minor plastic surgery on his face with a fedora worn on his head. This new appearance had helped him evade nationwide searches placed on him by the National Police Agency as he had been known to have semi-bald hair.

_I guess it's good to be back. But I guess I miss the days when I got trained by the NPA on using Colt and Elisco M16A1s, aside from the ones my relatives had for airsoft. Good thing I've got some hair growth back on my head. That should keep the police guessing.  
_

"Things have changed around here..." Masahiro looked around to see women clad in French maid outfits handing out leaflets to both Japanese and foreigners alike in one part of the otaku town. _Models in maid uniforms? I must've been living in a hole for all this time after hiding overseas._

Passing by a hobby store that sold Gunpla models, Masahiro caught the sight of a woman in her 30s with her 9 year old son looking at the Gunpla models on display in the store's window. He couldn't help but place a smile on his face as he watched the boy tell his mom that he wanted an RX-78-2 Gundam model on display.

"Years ago, I wanted to make myself known in the history of Japan as a JRA radical that would changed society for good from top to bottom." whispered Masahiro, still looking around to see male and female otakus happily walking around Akihabara to shop, visit stores, take photos with female models dressed up as various anime and manga characters or to simply chat with friends. "Now things have really changed around here." _And that makes me want to know if I should just reform instead of fighting on..._

Little did he know that a uniformed patrolman was eying Masahiro carefully from a distance, speaking on the radio microphone clipped on his uniform's left shoulder strap.

THE END

PS - Yeah, has spoilers to the end of Black Lagoon in the anime. So if you haven't seen it, watch the last two episodes and then come back. It'll make more sense. Decided to do something on Masahiro Takenaka. He's one of the few bad guys who I found intriguing as he never used violence and instead used diplomacy, except when he shot his buddy Ibraha. Figure that out, but he's quite interesting. Just hope I did him right. XP

This is based after Rock's rescued by Revy and Shenhua. Seeing that they did an episode or two based on my home turf, Hiroe-san could've made the AFP a bit more badass instead of hesitating. Damn, gives my countrymen in the military a bad name. LOL! Since when did we have a DMZ with the Abu Sayyaf anyway not after what they did to some of their hostages? Oh well, just a bit of ranting and humor in them... XP

I also have up on my sleeves a sort of AU short story for Yukio where someone close to her goes in to save her before she impales her throat with Ginjis' katana. I may change this plot to make it much bigger. I'll probably do that after I post this and maybe some other one shots in mind.

I hope this fic went well. If not, let me know and tell me where I have to look at in the reviews. And yeah, a 3rd season's been announced. Nothing much 'cept all hail Two Hands.


End file.
